She Knows All
by gravity5
Summary: Who is she? Who knows what's going on? Who can keep the Clique girls' secrets? Who is the one watching the Briarwood Boys' every step? Who is leading all these new students who have no business learning at OCD. It is she. She knows all. You want to find out? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my Clique readers. It's gravity5 here. I'm about to bring you a new story that will blow your minds. I mean, it will be so full of drama that your minds will blow and the characters will make so many good and bad decisions that you'll be satisfied, tortured, and at the edge of your seats begging for more. Let me present to you: She Knows All. **

Let me just start by introducing the characters...

The Clique: Massie Block, the alpha, the It Girl, the queen bee. She has everything and no one can take it away from her. We also have the gossipy flirt, Alicia Rivera. We have the sporty nerd Kristen Gregory. We have the diva child star Dylan Marvil. Lastly, we have little old Claire Lyons, the sweet pea out of the rotten apples.

The Briarwood Boys: Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, Chris Plovert, Kemp Hurley, and Josh Hotz. Popularity is just as important to them as the girls. Dating them is not an option. They just rule side by side. Cam to Claire, Chris to Dylan, Kemp to Kristen, Josh to Alicia, and the king and queen themselves, Derrick and Massie.

I know you know all of these people unless you didn't pick up a Clique book. Let me introduce to you some new characters made by yours truly.

~Cecelia Marks~she has the name of a rich upperclass girl but is really a poor scholarship student trying to make her way through school without any interruptions. She has been moving from school to school because, well, I guess you'll have to find that out, won't you?

~Duke C.~his family has been known to host the best parties so it is in his genes that the ones he throws himself are legendary and only come five times a year. If you're invited to a Duke C. party, you've either got great connections or are part of the Westchester elite.

~Elizabeth Coach~ the renounced party girl who became a saint to her parents but a devil in the halls. Let's just see how much trouble she stirs up. *insert eye roll here*

**A/N: This is not to say that I won't throw in a few more here and there. This is the only heads up I am giving you. Do you think you can handle it? I double dog dare you. I might continue it if you review. Let the games begin. **


	2. Chapter 2

~Welcome all OCD High Schoolers~

~This is Duke C. bringing you some exciting news~

~The Christmas Masquerade Party is coming up~

~Date: December 24

~Time: 7pm-midnight

~Location: 3938 Party Ave Westchester, NY

~If you have gotten this invitation, you are very lucky. I will see you there.

~P.S. Dates are encouraged. ;)

~Cecelia Marks~

_Why me? Why me? Why me? Why am I the one invited to the big party? I have so many other things to worry about like my B+ in English that needs to be raised stat if I want to stay in this school. Why should I go? All the ones invited are stuck-up rich kids who can't get their faces out of their reflections. Besides, I'm just a lowly freshman. I don't have any money. I dress with no fashion sense. I can't go to this party. I just can't. _

The PC~

"Were you all invited?" Dylan asked.

"Yes! Duke C's parties are the best. I hart them," Alicia replied.

"Do you remember the back-to-school party where he lit up his pool with glowsticks and had us watch the fireworks show in the pool?" Kristen reminisced.

"That was so much fun. Wasn't it, Mass?" Claire asked.

"I guess it was exciting. We made our debut at that party. We couldn't get them to stop talking to us. We need to look and act fabulous at this party. We need to go shopping December 13," Massie ordered.

"Isn't that Friday the 13th? Oooh!" Dylan joked.

"Our clothes won't be jinxed. Right Mass?" Alicia questioned.

"Correct. Now, let's get to our classes, shall we?" Massie ordered.

Massie went off alone and met up with a friend while Alicia and Dylan went off and Claire and Kristen went to their classes.

~Elizabeth Coach~

"I see you have not had the cleanest record but we are willing to change that aren't we, Miss Coach?" Headmaster Natas suggested.

"Yes. I will do fine here, Headmaster. I have gotten used to the surroundings and I aim to keep out of trouble," Elizabeth told him.

"Very well then. Also, I love your sophisticated look. Three piece suits are always in," the Headmaster commented.

"Why thank you. The color gray is a wonderful color. Good day, Headmaster," Elizabeth bid as she walked out the door.

She rushed into the girls bathroom and came out in a red tank top, a black cropped jean jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and black boots that went a little above her ankle.

_Time to cause some hell, _she thought as she stomped into her next class, History. She sat in a seat, put her shoes on the desk, and scanned the classroom until she saw Massie Block.

_Dumb bitch, _she thought.

Massie saw the girl and at first sneered but acknowledged the well-put together outfit and just went to her friends.

_Maybe she's not as dumb as I thought,_ Elizabeth thought again. _Maybe I'll spare her. _

"Hello, class. We'll be learning about Ancient Egypt," the teacher told them.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh okay. This is Elizabeth Coach," the teacher introduced.

"Call me Bex," Elizabeth told the class. "You also forgot to introduce someone."

"Who have I forgotten?" the teacher asked.

"Um, are you pregnant or are you just that fat?" Bex insulted.

The whole class laughed, except for Massie Block. Bex just stared at her in wonder until the teacher got her attention with a detention.

"I'll see you after school," the teacher told her.

"Well, I don't have any plans. I might as well," Bex spat.

"Okay, we all know about the pharaohs..." the teacher droned.

Bex just looked back at Massie Block who was taking notes and texting at the same time.

_Who is this chick? Why do I care so much?' _Bex thought.

_He ain't so hot now is he?  
Little punk!  
(Why are you doing this?)  
Shut the f*ck up!  
(You're drunk! You're never going to get away at this! )  
You think I give a f*ck!  
Come on we're going for a ride bitch  
(No! )  
Sit up front  
_

**A/N: Oh you didn't think it was going to be as dramatic as you thought it would? Do you think if I gave everything away on the first try that you would continue to read on? No! Also, I want you all to guess the song but do not review about it. Just let it sink in your heads and it will be brought up in a way later chapter. Ciao! **


End file.
